Nessra Sunwhisper
"Sun's grace" Early years Nessra was raised up by her aunt and grandmother. The women of her family taught her the fine art of assassination and poison brewing. After reaching maturity, she became the leader of the small circle of assassins called the Circle of Serpents, by her grandmother's wish. Assassin and a Mother She fell in love with a Ranger called Zahort Fireleaf at the age of 80 and married the man a year later. Their first daughter was named Anyalie, after Zahort's mother. They were gifted with another daughter nearly two decades after their firstborn; calling her Nareesha. Nessra's passion for her work seemed to overcome her maternal instincts though, and Zahort was mostly seen raising up their daughters alone. The nearly unexistant closeness between her and Zahort was briefly patched up as their twin sons were born. Nessra was 120 years old at that time. Life seemed to flourish once again, although Nessra was occasionally seen arguing with an unknown man. Trouble Stirs One Autumn day, over 70 years ago, the unknown man came back and claimed in his drunken haze that he was the real father of Nessra's twin sons. The resemblance was quite obvious and it drove Zahort mad from anger, making him turn against Nessra. His rage escalated into a violent act which nearly ended up in her death, leaving her severely injured. After waking up from weeks state of unconsciousness, she was told that her husband had been found dead. Months passed as she slowly recovered from the ordeal, but it became clear to her that she could no longer continue on the path she had been on before. The incident had left her crippled, unable to hold her daggers or keep her balance at times. With sadness in her heart, she was forced to give up her work and face new challenges. The Path of Light Perhaps it were the priests who took care of her while she was badly wounded, or perhaps it was the need to make peace with the world after so many years of destroying lives... She became obsessed with reading books about the Light and spent more and more time training with the priests until the Light gave itself to her use. Although she continued to work around poisons and antidotes, her main priority was now to take care of those who were in need of healing and guidance. Mourning Time "No mother should outlive their children... how could this happen?" Arthas and his army of scourge brought death and destruction to Eversong woods. Not even the mighty stone walls of Silvermoon city could hold him back as he marched towards the Sunwell, on his quest to resurrect Kel'Thuzad. The times were difficult for many, and Nessra was no different from them as she would soon find out. After the dust had settled and fight for survival begun, she realized that the day she had feared the most had come. Some torn, bloody and damaged belongings of her son (Ryak) and daughter (Anyalie) were found near the path that was later named the "Dead scar". She could not let herself believe they were dead, so instead she spent her time looking for them; waiting for a miracle. Weeks went by, then months, until she finally allowed herself to mourn. She withdrew to solitude. Joining the Sin Belore After moving back to the partially rebuilt Silvermoon city, she noticed a recruitment poster on one of the many alleys in the city. With slight hesitation she decided to offer her aid to the Sin Belore, soon finding herself as their most trusted healer. It was during those times she found herself being pregnant with her fifth child, and was asked to stay away from battles for the sake of the new life growing inside her. She was then offered to become a Sin Ashal (officer) within the unit, finally being able to give her advice on important matters, as well as recruiting new soldiers and handling paperwork while the rest of the unit risked their lives on the battlefield. Her life seemed to be back in order again, although it was quite obvious that she was alone with her unborn child. Reunion It wasn't all that unusual for someone to spy or follow her, after all military officers were strictly supervised by ordinary citizens, random rebels and even the occasional criminals as well. She could feel the stranger's eyes at the back of her head, watching, waiting. The stalker didn't expect an ambush though, and soon found himself cornered by Nessra and her friend, Kristeas Sunbinder, both yelling at the stranger to drop his weapons and reveal his face to them. The man refused, and by force they pulled down his mask. The man behind the mask was found out to be her long lost son, Ryak, who had framed his own death for the purpose of running away from a crime he had committed decades ago. The crime of taking the life of Zahort. Something old, Something new... As the time came closer for her to give birth, another miracle happened in her life. Her son Narafin, twin brother of Ryak, had left home quite early in his life and settled down far away from his family. Nessra had long since given up hope to ever see him again, but coincidence brought them back together again as she found out one morning. A familiar looking man stepped inside the Sin Belore Headquarters, introduced himself as Narafin Sunwhisper and sought to join the unit. With a loving embrace Nessra took him in her arms and the two shared a while talking about things that had happened in the past, while Narafin had been gone. The death of Zahort was a hard thing for him to swallow, as well as the loss of his oldest sister Anyalie. Not much time passed from the reunion when Nessra gave birth to her fifth child. The boy was named Ardan, after Nessra's grandfather. Her whole family was gathered up again, and everything seemed to be fine. But she was still missing something... Binding Sunwhisper Although they had worked side by side for a long time, even becoming friends, she never quite saw him in the same light as she now saw him. The stoic, calm young man called Kristeas Sunbinder had begun to fascinate her in such a way, that she found herself hoping their friendship would turn into something deeper. After a while of discreet courting, the couple finally decided to make their relationship official, and thus the young man kneeled and asked for her hand. The wedding of Nessra Sunwhisper and Kristeas Sunbinder was held on the bridge between Sunstrider isle and Silvermoon city on a sunny spring day. Only two of their closest friends were invited to the wedding: Saevir Dawnseeker as the priest and Celistra Nelbrinar as the witness. Time of Silence Nessra's son, Ardan, had just learned to walk and talk when he was struck by fatal illness. Despite their best efforts, Nessra and Kristeas ended up losing their son a month after the boy had turned one. The unbearable pain of losing a child was still fresh in her memory, and even though the boy was not of Kristeas's own flesh and blood, he too was devastated by the loss. They both drowned their sorrow in the work they do, hoping to keep Quel'thalas safe, the way they would have wanted Ardan to see it. Endings and New beginnings A few years had passed since the death of Ardan, and Nessra had climbed up to the role of a Commanding officer within the Sin Belore, dethroning Kaleil Sunstrike. Her husband's new council business and her own role as the leader of the unit had started to create a strain on their relationship, finding less and less time to spend with eachother. Nessra found herself too proud to fix the problems that were gnawing the very foundation of their marriage, instead she found herself in the same situation as with her previous husband... this time, however, she eventually ended her marriage instead of keeping a secret that would undoubtedly come to light soon enough.. Category:Horde Characters Category:Horde Category:Females Category:Blood Elves Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Sin Belore Category:Poison specialists